


Signal Flares

by TheGatsbyGirl



Series: Agnus Dei [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux is Not Nice, Hux is Palpatine's grandson, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, they're nazis guys they're not good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: “Kylo’s fingers tightened. The air left Hux’s lungs. The fear broke the surface as Hux’s skin lost what little color it had to begin with.Or at least that’s what should have happened.”Actions and revelations happen at the strangest times for Kylo Ren.





	Signal Flares

Kylo Ren was going to explode and drag Hux down with him into the fire.

  
How was it possible for a man to have such a thick skull? He was supposed to be dedicated to the First Order, so why was he protesting so much?

  
Kylo rolled his eyes and tried again. “I said no. That’s an order.”

  
Hux sighed. “Ren, you really haven’t thought this through. Designing a new base and re-assessing our troops is far more important than going off into some forest and doing magic.”

  
“It’s not magic. Snoke’s orders are nonnegotiable. I won’t disagree with him, nor will I even think about asking him to postpone my training.”

  
“Ren. Our base just  _exploded.”_

  
“And I just gave you an order,” Kylo said, grasping his lightsaber. “I am your superior. You need to remember your place, General.”

  
Hux sneered. “I know my place, Ren. My place is on a throne overlooking the galaxy. I won’t let a sniveling magician stand in my way.”

  
The lightsaber woke by Kylo’s side.

  
“Ren, put away your toy. I’m not afraid of it.”

  
When he raised it to hover by Hux’s arm, his thoughts became clear.  _It’s just a little heat, nothing to worry about, he can’t use it on you anyway—_

  
Kylo brought it next to Hux’s cheek.  _Yes I could. This saber has taken countless lives already. One more is no hindrance._  The crystal hummed. It wanted blood.

  
“Get out of my head. If you have something to say, say it to my face.”

  
Kylo withdrew the saber, heavy breathing coming through his clenched teeth.

  
Hux’s eyes flared. “What’s wrong? Did your saber die? Defective kyber crystal? Or are you too much of a coward to strike me down?”

  
It wasn’t worth it wasting his lightsaber on someone like Hux. Better to rely on the Force for this.

  
“Oh, I see. You want to strangle me, is that it? Go against Snoke’s orders, those orders you said were so important? Fine then. Do it. Stop avoiding it because you’re too spineless, don’t patronize me any longer, whatever you’re too afraid to do,  _do it!”_

  
He was bluffing. There was fear rooted underneath this confidence. Now was the time.

  
When Kylo raised his hand, Hux broke.

  
Kylo’s fingers tightened. The air left Hux’s lungs. The fear broke the surface as Hux’s skin lost what little color it had to begin with.

  
Or at least that’s what should have happened.

  
Kylo was suspended. The space around them was thicker, slower. Filled with a quiet energy that seemed to be working against him. Why was his head hurting all of a sudden? Why was moving impossible?

  
The whisper brought reality crashing down like Starkiller.

  
“Ben Solo.”

* * *

No.

  
That did not just happen. It was a trick, a ruse made up by Supreme Leader, a cruel prank by his subordinates. It was a lie. The Force was a dignified thing. The Force was for the worthy.

 _  
Hux was not worthy_.

  
It seemed like seconds ago, despite the hours he’d spent in his room trying and failing to understand what had transpired.

  
And failing not to hack the door to pieces.

 _  
He read me. He_ blocked _me._

  
_Ben Solo._

  
In all the Order, no one but Snoke new that name. That name was dead like the man, and Hux brought him to life.

  
He clawed at his arms, trying to find Snoke’s voice somewhere among the confusion.  _Remember what you learned. The Force bows to your will. Build a wall that no one can break, Ben,_ no _, build a wall_ Kylo _, your mind is impenetrable and a threat to everyone._

_  
Build a wall and it will be broken by an unworthy general._

  
Everything was wrong. Snoke was nowhere to be found, only Hux’s snide comments, a wookiee’s mournful roar, the warnings of a weak old man hiding behind a lost temple, overlapping, buzzing, saying so many things he couldn’t even understand.

 _  
Stop, stop, it’s too loud, there’s too much, stop, stop,_ stop!

  
Silence.

  
Then a gravelly whisper.

_  
My apprentice. Master of the Knights of Ren. Defeated by his subordinate. You let him break you._

_  
Supreme Leader…I’m sorry…_

_  
The only apology you need to make is to yourself. For not being strong enough._

_  
Did you know about him?_

  
Snoke hesitated.  _It is of no importance. You failed._

 _  
I failed._ Kylo would not cry. No matter what.  _I need rest. I need some peace and quiet, why can’t I get some kriffing peace and quiet,_ please…

  
Snoke laughed.  _Kylo Ren. Peace is a lie._

  
They spoke in tandem as his eyes closed.

_  
There is only passion._

  
Finally some silence. All he needed to hear was the little whisper in his ear. It repeated in his mind until he finally slipped into sleep. He knew these words, and these words would not betray him. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_  
Through passion I gain strength._

  
Gloved hands with clawed fingers reaching for dim light. There’s a fear of the unknown, but underneath is a power brewing that needs to be tamed. Muscles strain, his face flushes angry, his brow furrows. Kylo throws punches and strikes, but each time he’s evaded. Water drips from above and echoes all around them. In the darkness his companion smiles as the crystal bleeds blue, and Kylo is afraid.

_  
Through strength I gain power._

  
Pale skin glowing in the wake of a blue lightsaber. Snoke falling to the ground with a thud. Kylo feels a pang of sorrow, but it’s a small price to pay for the galaxy. Snoke’s killer says the Supreme Leader has always been old, far too old to be alive. Now he’s in his place. White capes billow before bowed crowds and golden circlets are held high against red banners and grey skies.

_  
Through power I gain victory._

  
It is so beautiful. Raging planets and endless skies with the emperor by his side. So beautiful. His hair is the fire of innocents burning on Jakku. Phasma approaches them, smiles. Kylo has never seen her so happy. The three of them watch the planet explode and they laugh.

  
They’ve won.

_  
Through victory my chains are broken._

_  
Snap_. Shudders and sweaty skin against skin, hands closing around wrists like vices. Warm sighs and lips, gasping for breath through the familiar pressure of the Force against his windpipe. Then the pressure is gone and there’s a kiss that’s bloody.

  
All he sees is stars. Endless stars slowly floating past him and he can’t breathe. Pain. Burning skin. They’re falling. They reach for the broken crown; they reach for their galaxy. Nothing.

  
He finally understands what’s happening when it hurts too much to keep living.

  
They’ve lost.

_  
The Force shall free me._

  
Kylo awoke sweating.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been nervous that TLJ is going to take the series in a direction I don’t want it to go, so I wrote some evil kylux to cope. Force-sensitive Palpatine Hux is one of my favorite headcanons of all time, so I’ll definitely be toying with this universe in the future.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
